jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Volcano lair
The Volcano Lair was the fictional headquarters of the terrorist organization SPECTRE during the 1967 James Bond film You Only Live Twice. The entire facility, an enormous launch site for SPECTRE's Bird One spacecraft, was built into an extinct Japanese volcano. An alternate-universe version of the location also appeared in Electronic Arts' 2004 spin-off video game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent. The re-imagined location is no longer a rocket launch-site and sits on a free-standing volcanic island. Appearances ''You Only Live Twice (film) GoldenEye: Rogue Agent The volcano lair later appeared in the 2004 spin-off Bond game, ''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent. Set in an alternate timeline, the location dubbed "The Lair" serves as a hub of global operations for a shadowy criminal organisation; heavily implied to be SPECTRE. Located on a free-standing volcanic island in the middle of the ocean, the facility's main aircraft hangar is accessible via a large set of launch doors in the crater. After betraying the organisation, Auric Goldfinger detonates his recently-developed super-weapon, the OMEN, inside the volcano - disintegrating the old guard and declaring himself its new Head. GoldenEye arrives at the volcano lair in Dr No’s aircraft, and signs of battle are everywhere. A broken message from Scaramanga reveals that prisoners held within the Lair prison have sworn allegiance to GoldenEye and, if freed, will fight for him against Goldfinger’s traitors Behind the scenes For the 1967 James Bond film You Only Live Twice, director Lewis Gilbert, producers Albert R. Broccoli and Harry Saltzman, production designer Ken Adam and director of photography Freddie Young went to Japan, spending three weeks searching for locations. Initial plans to utilise a shore fortress headquarters for SPECTRE, in keeping with Ian Fleming's novel, were changed to an extinct volcano after the team learned that the Japanese do not build castles by the sea. The volcano's exterior was Mount Shinmoe-dake, filmed in Kirishimu National Park at the southern tip of Kyūshū, the southern island of Japan. Its interior was a vast $1 million set, designed by Ken Adam and constructed under canvas at a lot inside Pinewood Studios. With an operative heliport and monorail, the 45 m (148 ft) tall set could be seen from 5 kilometres (3 miles) away, and attracted many people from the region. Images You_Only_Live_Twice_-_The_volcano's_exterior.jpg|The volcano's exterior with launch doors closed, as seen in You Only Live Twice (1967). You_Only_Live_Twice_-_The_volcano's_exterior_at_night.jpg|The volcano's exterior with launch doors open, as seen in You Only Live Twice (1967). You_Only_Live_Twice_-_Helicopter_lands_in_the_volcano.jpg|The interior of SPECTRE's volcano facility, as seen in You Only Live Twice (1967). SPECTRE Volcano Cut-Away Artwork.jpg|Cut-away artwork of the SPECTRE volcano. The Lair exterior (GoldenEye - Rogue Agent).png|Exterior of The Lair, as seen in GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004). The volcano's interior (GoldenEye - Rogue Agent).png|Interior of The Lair, as seen in GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004). Volcano_lair_(Rogue_Agent)_by_Christian_Lorenz_Scheurer.jpg|Concept art of The Lair by artist Christian Lorenz Scheurer for GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004). References See also *Saharan Crater Facility Category:Locations Category:You Only Live Twice (film) locations Category:GoldenEye: Rogue Agent locations Category:Buildings & Landmarks Category:SPECTRE facilities